The only woman a pirate ever loves
by Eladriel
Summary: JackXWill slash in later chapters. Jack gets some letters from his old love.
1. The letter

Title: The one women a pirate ever love  
Author: Eladriel  
Email: kathrynjanewaylycos.de

Category: Fanfiction  
Genre: Romantic  
Language: English  
Based on: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
Disclaimer: Walt Disney

Parts: 1  
Chapters?

Author's Note: And here is my second story. I hope you like it, too. Also I want to give a special thanks to my beta.  
Beta: Mousey-who-eats-cheese (Joanna)

**The one women a pirate ever love**

**Chapter One - The Letter**

"What is it?", Will asked his captain.  
"It's a letter, written by a girl."  
"So she wrote that she will always hate you because you left her without a goodbye?"  
"No, she wrote about her mother."  
"Her mother?"  
"Yeah."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"What did she write about her mother?"  
"That she died a few days ago."  
"Oh come on Jack. Why don't you just tell me the whole story? We've been friends for nearly three years now. I want to know something about you."  
"Ok. Sit down." And Will did.  
"Her name was Maria. I met her on a small harbour near England. I stayed with her nearly a year. I think she was the only women I really loved. And she will also be the last one. But I had to leave her. Because the life as a pirate meant more to me than the love of a women. So I sailed away. This has been more than eighteen years ago. And now her daughter wrote me that she died. She was sick for a year."  
"Do you know the daughter?"  
"No. When I met Maria she hadn't got a daughter. But she wrote me that her mother left something for me. She didn't mentioned what it is but she wrote that I should come back to get it."  
"What's her name?"  
"Carolina."  
"Will you visit her?"  
"I don't know. What do you think?"  
"If you really loved her. Then you should respect her last whish and visit her daughter to get this last present."  
"Then go and say Ana Maria she should sail back. She knows the way."

The night was cold and Jack couldn't sleep. All of his thoughts wandered to Maria. He thought about her every night since he left her and now she was dead and he still couldn't stop thinking about her. When he left her eighteens years ago he thought it would be easy to forget her. But after three days it started to hurt to be that far away from her. But he couldn't go back. He left her at night. Without a goodbye. Without a reason. And of cource with a broken heart. The only thing he left was little medallion made of gold.  
When he went back two years later he saw her with her child. So she met another men. She could forget him. And that hurts. So he went back to the Pearl that day and never went back. But tonight. But he won't see her again.

Because she was dead now.


	2. A beautiful girl

**Chapter Two - A beautiful girl**

When the door of the small house was opened Jack was a little nervous.  
But he wasn't able to hide his smile when he saw the young girl who opened the door.  
She looked exactly like Maria. Her eyes, her mouth. The hair. Long brown curls shimmering in the golden sunlight of dawn.  
"What can I do for you?", she asked with a soft voice.  
Jack couldn't help but stare and because he wasn't able to say a word, Will was the one who answered.  
"My names William Turner and this is my friend Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"So you got my letter?"  
"Aye.", Jack answered.  
"Come in!", she said an the two men followed her.

"Why did you want to see me?", Jack asked when they where sitting at the table.  
"Because my mum wrote a letter. I can't remember when she wrote it because it must have been when I was born. And every night she told me that when Captain Jack Sparrow comes back, he needed to read this letter. When I was ten years old she started to write more letters. One every year. She said to me that this would be the only way to remember every thing she wanted to tell you when you come back.  
But you didn't came back. I wanted you to know what my mum wanted to tell you. Because she loved you until she died."  
"No girl.", Jack responded.  
"She didn't love me. She loved your father."  
"Who is your father?", Will asked.  
"I don't know him. My mum just told me that she whished he stayed one day longer.  
But it's time to show you the letters.", she stand up and walked into another room. When she returned, she held a small chest in her hands and gave it to Jack.  
"Take it with you." she said.  
"You don't have to come back to tell me what she wrote but promise me to read them all."  
"I promise." Jack said, hugged the girl and walked out of the house.  
Will followed him.

Two days later the Pearl was somewhere at the Atlantic and Jack sat in his cabin when will entered the room.  
"Have you read them ?" he asked.  
"No."  
"Why? You promised to read them."  
"I can't read that she missed me. That she was angry with me because I left her. I can't read that she wished I went back. That she found another men she loved. And that she was a happy mother. I just can't."  
"How do you want to know that she wrote something like that?"  
"What else should she wrote?"  
"I can read them for you."  
"If you want, but don't tell me what she wrote."  
Will took the first letter and started to read loud.  
"Dear Jack,-"  
"Please Will. Stop."  
"-every morning I wished you left one day later."  
"Will."  
"Just one day. I don't blame you for leaving me. I always knew you were a pirate and that I can't hold you the rest of my life."  
"Will. I don't want to hear it."  
"But why couldn't you just stay one day longer, then I would be able to tell you the most wonderful thing of my life. I hope you will meet my daughter one day. Have you seen the medallion she wears? It's the one you gave me when you left. I gave it to her because I wanted it to keep her in your heart. As you wished that I keep you in my heart, like you wrote on the medallion. Because when you would have left one day late I could have told you that I was pregnant, Jack. She is your little girl and I gave her the name of your first ship, Carolina.  
I won't tell her that you are her father. If you want that she knows it you have to tell her by yourself.  
But she is the best thing what ever happened in my life. Because everyday she smile at me, she help me remember your face. And with her a part of you will always be at my site.

With Love,

Maria", Will finished the first letter.


	3. Love changes everything

**Chapter Three - Love changes everything**Jack still sat on the chair without moving, just staring at the wall in front of him.

"Jack?", Will asked softly.  
It seemed like Jack woke up and he looked at Will.  
"Will you go back?"  
"I - I - ", Jack didn't know what to answer.  
"I don't think that that would be a good idea.", he said then.  
"Why not?"  
"Because . I just don't know what to say to her. I can't just go back and say, 'hey girl it's me, your daddy.'"  
Will never saw Jack this helpless.  
Three years he lived on the pearl now. After Elisabeth hadn't been allowed to marry him and had been engaged with Norrington he had thought it would be the best to leave Port Royal. To forget her and to start a new life. So he had sailed to Tortuga and like he had guessed, he had met Jack there. He had joined Jack's crew and had become a pirate. Him and Jack had gotten very close and sometimes he felt like the captain knows much more about him than he himself. He always tried to get to know something about the pirates' life but Jack didn't like to talk. So he was glad that he now knew something more about his mysterious captain.

The last three years had been hard for him. The hardest thing had been to forget Elisabeth and to quit with this first love, but Jack had helped him every time. Sometimes they had gone to some taverns in the harbours or he just had listened when Will had needed to talk about what was bothering him. After a year, Will learned to live with the situation and had started to think about something else than Elisabeth. He had started living again.  
Every time Will watched his captain, when Jack stood at the wheel and stared out to the ocean, Will asked himself 'what was he thinking about and how he could get this sad face off of him.  
Now Will knew what was wrong with him and he wished that Jack would take his help.  
But Jack hated to be helpless. To need the help of somebody other than himself. But Will wanted to help him so badly, because every time he saw that sad look upon Jack's face it broke his heart.  
Will didn't know when he started to feel more than just friendship to  
his captain, but it wasn't a problem for him.  
He just enjoyed every moment he could be besides Jack. It was hard to know that Jack's heart still belonged to another women. A dead women.  
But he would be at his site in every difficult situation which might would come.  
"Jack, please I just want to help you how you helped me. Talk to me. I'm your friend."  
"It's difficult Will. I want to say so much but my head is totally empty.

You know Maria is dead. I don't love her as much as I thought, or maybe not so much how I want. She was always a kind of shield for me. When I say to myself I still love her, I wasn't able to fall in love again. Because I hate to be in love as much as I love it. When you're in love you're weak. There is a part of you everyone can hurt without even hurting yourself. But the feeling to be loved. With this person you feel safe. You want to be around her every time. Touch and feel her. But it's so damn hart to leave her for a life she isn't made for. But now she's dead. And the truth is William. I'm in love again. For nearly four years now. But I can't love this person. I'm not allowed to. Also I'm sure that this person doesn't love me back.  
But then you tell me I have a daughter. What the hell. I mean sure she's a very beautiful girl but how can I look into her eyes? I let her mother be lovesick the rest of her life. She never had a dad and now I can't go to her and talk to her like everything is ok."  
While Jack has been speaking Will sat besides him and put his arm around his shoulder. It hurt to know that Jack was in love again. But that wasn't important at this moment.  
"Hey Jack! Listen to me. We'll make it. We'll go to her. Talk to her. She doesn't have to love you. Just to know you as her daddy."  
"But I love her William. She's my daughter. How couldn't I love her. Even if I just saw her a few minutes."  
"I know. But she needs time."  
"I know."

"So just let go back for the beginning."  
"Aye."  
With these words Will left the room to bring the pearl into the right direction.

Jack looked after him while he walked out the door.

How could he be such an idiot and fall in love with that boy? And why did he nearly tell him this? He needed to control his mouth.  
He walked to the cupboard and when he found the bottle of rum a gentle smile found his mouth.


	4. Go with you

**Chapter Four - Go with you**

It was late at night when Will and Jack sat in a small tavern. They arrived an hour ago but it had been to late to visit Carolina to tell her about the letters.  
Jack was obviously nervous. He hadn't finished his first drink, regular he would have three at this time.  
"Jack stop staring into the air."  
"What?", Jack asked surprised.  
"You will see her tomorrow. Not tonight so be just your self. Please."  
"What should I tell her? How should I tell her?"  
"Just tell her the truth. Nothing more."  
A few minutes later a band starts to play. The music wasn't very good but the drunken minds didn't care. Then a girl went up on a table and started to dance to the music. Nearly all men stared at her and also some of the girls watched her moves.  
Suddenly Jacked jumped up.  
Will hold his arm.

"Jack what are you doing?"  
"Look. What is she doing there?"  
Now Will saw that it was Carolina who danced there.  
"She's is just doing what every women here does who needs money."  
"She can't do this. All the men - "  
Jack went over to the table grabbed her arm.  
"Come down there."  
"Jack! What's wrong?"  
"I need to talk to you so please, just step down."  
She agreed and went with him into a small room. Will followed.  
"What is it you want to say me?"  
Helpless Jack looked to Will.  
"He wants to talk about the letters from your mother." He helped his friend.  
"What did she write?"  
"She wrote about your father." Jack answered.  
"Yeah. I thought she wrote about that. Do you know him?"  
"Aye. I know him."  
"So please tell me. I waited to see my father for now eighteen years. When you know where I can find him or just his name please tell me."  
"It's me young lady." He answered.  
"Not a bad match!", she smiled.  
"I'm sorry that I -"  
"Don't say that. Everything is alright. Just give me some time before I call you daddy. Or maybe you won't be called daddy."  
"Take every time you need. I just wanted you to know that you now have a   
dad."  
"Thanks. But now I have to go back to work."  
"No! Please don't do this."  
"I need to. Here aren't no other jobs for me and I need the money."  
"But all the men are watching you and I don't want that you have to do this."  
"Then take me with you. Bring me to a harbour where I can find a better job."  
"Alright. Pack up your things. I'll bring you somewhere where you'll have a better life."

When they arrived at the Pearl Jack showed her his cabin where she should live while he would sleep in Wills cabin. The young boy wouldn't allowed it if he would sleep by the other crewman under deck.

Because he was very tired he lied down on the sofa and a few minutes later he was asleep.  
When Will entered the room he couldn't help but smile.  
Softly he touched Jacks cheek before he lied himself onto his bed and watched his captain.

Carolina couldn't sleep. The situation was to new. She left the cabin and walked to the rail. She watched the ocean. The small waves and the silver moon. She thought about Jack. Of course she knew that he was her father before he told her. But it was easier to let him talk.  
"Can't sleep?"  
"Will. As you?"  
"Aye."  
"What's about Jack?"  
"He's so happy that you're here that he sleeps best than ever before."  
"He looked like he needs it."  
"Yeah the days where hard for him."  
"And your days?"  
"Fine. Like usual."  
"I don't think so. There's a problem that's bothering you."  
"Just some bad feelings. They will go away."  
"Why are you lying?"  
"Because it's easier."  
"Tell me what it is."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's easier."


	5. Don't do this again

**Chapter Five - Don't do this again**

Carolina smiled. Will was that cute. He should tell her father. But now that she knows. Maybe she could help him. She lied on the deck and the sun was shining on her face.  
"Do you like her?"  
"'course Jack.", she smiled.  
"And what do you think about the life with the sea?"  
"It's interesting, exciting. And that beautiful quiet at night."  
"I know it's very early to asked but I want you to asked if you want to stay."  
"Sure. But you take your cabin back."  
"If that's your wish."  
"You can't live the rest of your life in the cabin of Will."  
"I'm sure it could be funny."  
"For you."  
"Sure."  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Ah Will boy. About you what do you think?"  
"Come on get up Jack. We need a port. So go and tell Anamaria where we will go."  
Jack went down to Ana when suddenly something that looked like a ball hit Will who sat on the rail.

Carolina jumped up when she saw that Will fell overboard and jumped behind him.  
"Carolina!", Jack screamed.  
"Stop staring Dad. I can swim but I can't get him up on my own."  
When Will was safe on board again he was still unconscious.  
"Will!", Jack called.  
"Will. Wake up. Will!", panic came into his voice.  
"He's still breathing.", Carolina told him.  
"Just bring him into his cabin and look that he doesn't stop breathing.", Jack nodded and did what she said.  
When she changed her clothes Carolina went to her father into Wills cabin.  
"How is he?"  
"Didn't woke up.", an afraid look was on his face.  
"He'll wake up soon."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Have you never played with a ball when you where a child? These things are very hard but all it leaves is a bloody headache when you wake up."  
Some minutes later Will opened his eyes.  
"What happened?", he asked when he saw Jacks worried face.  
"A ball hit you and you fell into the water.", Carolina answered him.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I think so!"  
"Please promise me that you will never do something like that again."  
"Why Jack?"  
"Because-", he stopped.  
"Because what?"  
"Because you scared me."  
"I scared you?"  
"At the first moment I thought you where dad."  
"Would it be that bad?"  
"Sure."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need you."  
"As a babysitter?"  
"No. I just can't live anymore without you by my site."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"

A little hope found his way back to Will.


	6. Kidnapped?

I hadn't a beta for the last three parts so please don't care about the grammar and the spelling or just be my beta an correct it!

**Chapter Six – Kidnapped?**

They arrived a small port in Spain at dawn. Every crewmember got a list with things he had to buy.

"Be back when it gets dark. We'll leave than!", Jack called after Carolina when she walked into the city. She gave him a smile and nodded before she turned left and disappeared into a small street.

Will smiled. He hadn't seen his captain that happy for a long time.

Will would stay on the Pearl to coordinate the returning mates to be sure that they had everything they need at the end of the day.

Jack didn't do much at those days. As usual he walked through the ship and checked if there was something that needed to be fixed or replaced.

The rest of the day Jack would spend with sitting in the sun, maybe on the beach and drinking rum.

As usual.

When the sun stated to become red most of the crewmates where back on board.

Will was glad that they got most of the things the needed and watched the calm ocean.

"Is Carolina already back?"

I haven't seen her. But it isn't completely dark yet.

I'm sure she will return soon."

"I hope you're right."

When the sun disappeared behind the horizon Carolina didn't return.

"We need to find her." Jack said and called men to help him.

They walked through the small city. All searching for a young girl.

When they returned three hours later nobody had seen her.

"You should sit down and relax!", Will said to Jack who walked nervously up and down.

"I'm sure she is ok. She'll come back soon."

"You said that four hours ago.", Jack remembered him.

"There are to many things that could had happened to her."

"Or maybe she just wanted to stay one night at land."

"She would have told me.

What if she's dead?"

"Jack calm down. She's alive."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know it."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm sure I am."

"You were sure of so many things today.", Jack sighed.

A man nobody knew suddenly came on board the Pearl.

"Jack Sparrow?", he asked-

"Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Alright. Then Captain!

I think you lost something and I'm here to tell you how you can get it back."

Jack jumped up and attacked the man with his sword.

"Tell me where she is or you won't see the next sunrise."

"Because I know where she is, and I'm sure you want her back you would be a fool if you kill me."

"Why is everyone so sure about everything?", Jack asked

The man looked a little surprised than continued talking.

"I'll tell you what we want and where you will bring it.

Than you'll get your daughter back.

Alive and healthy."


	7. I can't choose

**Chapter Seven – I can't choose**

"I'll go.", Will said.

"If they want me to le her free then they'll get me."

"No. I won't let you go."

"And what exactly do you want to do to get her free?"

"I'll go. F they want you because they want sell you to the Royal Navy then they'll get much more money for me."

""Why Jack? Why won't you let me help you to rescue somebody you love?"

"We don't have the time to discuss it."

"Why? Just tell my why you risk your life for me over and over again."

"Because I can't choose between you."

"Why?", Will wanted an answer.

"It's not the time nor the place to discuss this."

"Jack! I won't let you go before you told me."

"Will. Please. Don't do this."

"Just tell me the reason."

"The reason is that I love you. I love you both and I couldn't live with just one of you. I'll die before somebody gets the chance to kill someone of you."

"Jack!", Will hold him back and kissed him.

"I'll come to rescue you when she is safe."

"I know.", he walked down the street to he house they told him.

Where they were waiting for Will.

But Jack didn't know that somebody followed him.

Before the kidnappers bound him the let Carolina free who run back to the Pearl.

But when she arrived the most of the crew was missing.

The other once didn't say a word.

When the kidnappers wanted to bring Jack to their ship to bring him to the British they were catched by the crew of the Black Pearl.

Everyone of them knew that it would be that easy.

The kidnappers were very beginners.

That was a fact everyone saw when the man started to tell them what they wanted and where and how they should bring it.

But Jack needed to play the scene a little more dramatic than necessary because they were watched by one of the kidnappers.

That she never was in real anger knew only Carolina.

She was the one who started the whole thing.

She paid the men to play their roles and invent the story they should tell.

She just hoped that it had worked.

When everybody was back on the pearl Jack hugged his daughter eased.

"I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Me too, dad.", she answered and smiled.

Jack smiled, too and hugged her again.

She just hoped that he would never find out.

"Jack! I need to talk to you.", Will said.


	8. Can't believe she planned it

**Chapter Eight – Can't believe she planned it**

"She did what?" Jack asked.

"I think she planned it."

"That can't be the truth."

"But I saw her."

"You saw her doing what?"

"Talking to the men who late kidnapped her."

"That isn't a proof."

"Maybe not but she gave them money."

"Money?"

"Aye and then she showed them the Pearl."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she asked me for it."

"She asked you not to tell me that this all was a game?"

"Not exactly. She told me some things I should do and say when it's getting dark."

"So you were in the game too?"

"You could say that."

"And what exactly was it that you should do?"

"I don't want to talk about that. I just think she wanted to help me."

"She wanted to help you? Help you with what?"

"Jack, I just don't want to talk about that!"

"Why can't you talk about it with me?

I thought I'm your friend. Why couldn't I help you with it?"

"Jack listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Just forget it."

"Just forget it?"

"How can I forget it?

It can't be an easy problem when my daughter played to be kidnapped to help you.

So what is your problem that she needed to do this."

"Jack, I don't want to talk about it."

"Than she wasn't able to help you, was she?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I didn't see that these kidnappers where totally beginners?

She told me about what she planned, too.

That I should like act like I was in panic.

That I should worry about her a little more than necessary and that I go to free her instead of you.

She told me what I needed to talk and what to act like.

She told me that it would help you doing something when I do what she wanted.

She also told me that you would come to talk about something.

Of course about that she planned it but about something more.

You just have to know that I know what this is you want to talk about but I want to hear it from you."

"It was a good play wasn't it?"

Will walked to the door to leave the room but Jack hold him back.

"If you don't tell me now, you'll never do, so I can't let you go."

"Why?"

"Can't you imagine?"

"Jack-"

"You have the choice love. You can tell me now or just shut up."

When Will opened his mouth to answer he suddenly felt Jacks soft lips on his own.

Carolina who watched the scene through a window started to smile before she walked away.

It worked.

**The End **


End file.
